To promote environmental protection people are becoming more and more aware of the defects of flush toilets. Therefore there have been various inventions, such as PCT/CN96/00009, which discloses a toilet seat stool which does not require flushing. Though said invention has features for preventing cross-contamination and for providing convenience and sanitation, its transmission is electrically controlled, which may lead to easy mal-operation when its user is not familiar with its structure. It also cannot be used in areas without electricity and water, such as at sea beaches.